Disturbing and Lewd
by Kajune
Summary: Using one of his weird experiments, Szayelaporro manages to drag Gin onto his bed in hopes of them both satisfying their sexual needs. At the same time, Gin comes to wonder if Szayelaporro truly does deserve being called 'lewd'.


**Title** : Disturbing and Lewd

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including Bleach.

**Genre **: Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary** : Using one of his weird experiments, Szayelaporro manages to drag Gin onto his bed in hopes of them both satisfying their sexual needs. At the same time, Gin comes to wonder if Szayelaporro truly does deserve being called 'lewd'.

**Pairings** : Szayelaporro X Gin / Gin X Szayelaporro

* * *

><p>The word 'disturbing' was the only word in Gin's dictionary that suited the 8th Espada's personality and behavior. If he was forced to use a more meaningful word, he would steal the word 'lewd' from said Espada's dictionary and use it against him, but since such a word feels rather uncomfortable when slipping past his own tongue, he prefers sticking with his own selection of well-used words.<p>

Had Aizen not sent Coyote Starrk and Lilynette out in search for strong Hollows, Gin wouldn't of become today's target for experiments done by (none-other-than) Szayelaporro. Both his wrists are tied together directly above his head towards the ceiling with his feet hanging a bit. His Zanpakuto is resting on a nearby table. Gin believes it feels very lonely at the moment, and hopes to comfort it soon, assuming he'll make it out alive through this one, that is. His previous misfortunes with the Espada had ended with him alive thanks to either the mindless Fraccion that hide near by or the needy Nnoitra. (Needy, as in need of some personally-made traps.)

Both of which he has yet to show his gratitude, though they never meant to save Gin since no one is truly aware of him getting kidnapped whenever the 1st Espada is absent.

"What shall we do today, I wonder." Szayelaporro asks as he runs his hand along Gin's jaw, across the chin and down the neck. If he wasn't wearing such an 'over-sized' outfit, one would easily be able to notice his body shivering upon contact with the other. Everyone knows just how _disturbing_ this Arrancar can be, and as mentioned before, disturbing doesn't cover everything about him.

The name of his Zanpakuto might do a bit more better in that case.

"Shall I cut you open? Re-shape your intestines? Or how about I change that creepy face of yours to look more...charming." Szayelaporro says in a very perverted manner, his lips only inches away from Gin's cheek. If Gin didn't know better, he believes that unlike previous times Szayelaporro is actually flirting with him now.

No wonder why his brother is so desperate to stay away from him.

"I know, why don't I try this new experiment of mine on you, and see if you can still remain-" His fingers reach for a jug filled with green liquid, and holds it up before himself. "-yourself." Szayelaporro lets out a chuckle, increasing the intensity of Gin's unseen shivers. It would be interesting to know just who would win a contest of creepiness between Captain Mayuri and Szayelaporro, so that Gin could remind himself to avoid _who_ most. Again, only if he survives this.

Szayelaporro tips the jug slightly, allowing the liquid inside to slide along one end, right above Gin's mouth. "I'd very much appreciate it if ya did something less...deadly?" Gin suggests, hoping very much that he isn't suddenly fed this odd and unauthorized piece of science.

"Why, how rude of you to say such a thing." Szayelaporro says as he brings the jug away from Gin's face. Like a little girl with her teddy bear, he cuddles his own creation in a very loving manner. "This piece of perfection I made only does good to whoever drinks it." He states, with a look of confidence in his eyes, though not enough to convince even a dog to trust him.

"Would ya mind telling what that is?" Somehow managing to smile even when in such a tight situation, Gin asks a question that he has been quite afraid to ask.

The soft smile turns into a smirk. "It cuts away pain, shuts down the nerves and, if one were to go through endless surgery, they would not feel a thing." For some reason, Gin finds himself thinking about Mayuri's Shikai which does mess around with the nerves in a person's body, but he has yet to see its ability work in the form of a liquid. To say that Mayuri's Zanpakuto is less frightening than Szayelaporro's invention wouldn't be entirely wrong, in his case, for he has long parted with the Shinigami captain and is now at the mercy of (as if not making things seem worse than they already are) a perverted Arrancar.

"Now, drink." Once again the tip of the jug is aligned right above his thin lips. If he seals his mouth, it will only fall into his nose, and that would be even more tormenting.

Just as all seem to go badly for poor Gin, an explosion suddenly takes down a wall and leaves the two stunned. Emerging from the fresh smoke isn't Nnoitra as Gin had first guessed, but Grimmjow. Recalling how the other had messed up his face and re-arranged his bone structure last time he was caught harassing 'one of their own', Szayelaporro drops the jug onto the floor and runs off, calling his Fraccion to be a kind of shield for him as he does.

"What has he done now?" Grimmjow asks, sending a spine-tingling glare at his supposed superior.

"Nothing yet, thanks to you." Gin happily answers, but fully regrets showing such a positive mood when Grimmjow turns away, uninterested, and walks off. Now he's stuck, unless someone else comes to save him or unless Szayelaporro returns. Either one, he doubts he's going to make it out of here in one piece. Ever since Szayelaporro ran, a strange smell has filled the air and it smells nice, too nice even, but Gin can't stop breathing it in. Even Grimmjow caught some of it as he left.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you that my real experiment was hidden in my pocket." Szayelaporro tells the Shinigami from a distance, causing the latter to briefly open his eyes in shock. "The other stuff was just something I got from a dead Hollow, nothing poisonous or fascinating about it." Gin could sense the other smiling by listening to his tone, which seems to hold no other emotion but the one just said.

Gin is really unlucky now, isn't he?

* * *

><p>The word 'lewd' suited Szayelaporro more than he believed, or accepted to believe. The gas that drowned the air and affected everyone, including Szayelaporro, was designed to bring forth a person's sexual desires; that's what he was told and that's how it seems.<p>

On top of Szayelaporro's pink colored double bed, is a naked Ichimaru Gin, grudgefully making out with the Espada responsible for all this. In terms of body muscle, they're very close. Both seem to have rather skinny arms and legs, but posses different faces. One is simply creepy while the other is beyond that.

The two keep on kissing, while their bodies are wrapped around each other but not yet as one.

What they are doing is literally breaking the unwritten rule that Shinigami and Hollows, are to be born as enemies.

It _has _been written though, that it's insanely wrong and crazy to sleep with an enemy, and even though Gin is officially an ally with Aizen's army of Arrancars, the two are not on good terms, making it seem correct that they do view each other as enemies.

Nothing can justify their actions, but Szayelaporro still chooses to continue this sexual act to please himself and the reluctant Gin, even if it means getting found out somehow by the God-like Shinigami, Aizen.

As the tension rises, their bodies become one. Each new pose results in the other being on the bottom. When this is all over, Gin wonders, could he still call Szayelaporro 'lewd' and/or 'disturbing', for what he's doing himself deserves those very words. Maybe it ain't so bad, to say that they truly are both bad boys.

Boys more bad than the man they serve, for their own benefit.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
